Treaty of Darrowmere Lake
The Treaty of Darrowmere Lake is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between Acadia and Lordaeron on November 22, 2016. I. A Sudden Meeting While many secrets remain to be explored on their home continent, the Knights of Lordaeron are nothing if not inquisitive, and send many expeditions to explore distant lands. One such brave party embarked across the open sea, sailing for weeks towards a land on their map marked “North America”. Upon arrival in the strange land, they were overawed by what they saw, but were suddenly approached by a party of strange men, clothed simply and armed with strange firearms. Both parties inquired as to the nature of the other, and after a bit of parley, the Knights were invited to return to the home of the strange men, who referred to themselves as Acadians. If the Knights had been impressed by this new world, then Acadia was even grander, with towering ships and stoutly built houses spreading across the landscape. Much festivity and pleasure was had that night, and the next day, the leaders of the colony met with the Paladin of the Knights. Thus was a treaty secured between the two great powers, and a new age begun, one of trade, cooperation, and great accomplishments. A momentous occasion indeed! II. Peace Between Equals After surveying the military prowess of the other, both groups recognized that any conflict between them, no matter the justification, would be extremely costly in men and treasure. Thus they resolved to interact as friends and allies, declaring that no Knight or Acadian would ever commit an act of cruel warfare or sly espionage upon those who would henceforth be their allies. III. Of Agents and Tidbits In their great wisdom, both parties made clear that should vital intelligence or an interesting curiosity find its way into the annals of one, then it would by rights be shared with all. In the crucial area of self-defense, the importance of these exchanges could not be overstated. IV. Unity of the Heart and the Sword While the value of the civil arrangements was recognized by all during negotiations, the world is large and filled with dangers of all stripe. Thus to ensure that the survival and sanctity of the other was never threatened, the Knights of Lordaeron and citizens of Acadia vowed to defend each other to the last, and ensure that none remained alone in battle against any foe. Should either be threatened, then the other would be obligated by right to come to its defense! V. A Brave Expedition Man is a curious creature, so it is only natural that an adventurous spirit will at times fill the hearts of many. Should such a party ever venture outward, both sides decreed that they are encouraged but not obligated to assist in any way they deem necessary. VI. Not all Legends Have a Happy Ending While those who first conceived of the compact believed many years of peace and prosperity would result, they recognized that nothing in this world if forever immutable. Thus, should either party decide that formal relations are no longer in their foremost interests, then those relations may be severed after a notice of 72 hours. Should the unthinkable happen and one party cease to exist, then its remaining assets and followers will be afforded the full protection and might of the other for 72 hours as well. Signatures Signed for Lordaeron High King: Kylo Ren Crown Prince: Kelson Duke: James XVI Paladin of Internal Affairs: Sonic Paladin of War: Solaire Paladin of Foreign Affairs: Britishdude Paladin of Economics: Talerong Captain of Foreign Affairs: Penguin Captain of War: Charles Talleyrand Signed for Acadia Lord Proprietor: TheNG Patroon: George Clooney Cape Merchant: Kyte Intendant: JD Keller Archivist: Anymou Captain: Dorsaiwolf Boarding Officer: Magnanimus Armourer: Clarke Chief Agent: RightHonorable Intelligencer: ColoringNick Category:Active treaties Category:Treaties